Clawdeen Wolf/merchandise
Clawdeen Wolf was trademarked on July 11, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As one of the franchise's main characters, Clawdeen has gotten a lot more merchandise on her name. Dolls Basic Basic - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf art Copy Canine - nervous Clawdeen.jpg|'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' Early July, 2010 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' N5947 :Clawdeen wears a peach sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She also has an open black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. She wears peach colored long socks with toe holes. Her shoes are black and purple strappy platform sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a choker necklace similar to her black studded belt and another necklace with a purple gem. :Clawdeen comes with a Crescent figurine. :There are two versions of the Basic Clawdeen Wolf doll. The first and rarest is the version with 'normal' hands. The second and most common version sports clawlike hands. Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - DotD Clawdeen.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Clawdeen Wolf art Dawn of the dance together.jpg|Clawdeen Dawn of the Dance outfit 2D screenshot *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' Late August, 2010; Late July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T6067; None *'Model number:' T6069; V7967 :Clawdeen Wolf wears a purple animal print dress with a small gold zippers and matching gloves, with a neon green belt with gold rings, she also has a black belt with golden crescent moons. Her tights are neon golden-yellow. She has golden heels. Her hair is short with neon green bangs and the back very dark brown. She has a neon green zip-up clutch, and a purple ICoffin. For makeup she wears purple eyeshadow and lipstick. :The single pack release of Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen has regular hands, while the 3-pack release of her sports claw hands. Gloom Beach Gloom Beach - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Clawdeengloombeachboxart.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf art Clawdeen Wolf Loungin Monster High 11 Don t Cheer the Reaper.png|''Gloom Beach'' Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' Late November, 2010; Late July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7987; None *'Model number:' T7992; W2823 :Clawdeen wears a one-piece swimsuit with cut parts at the sides. This bathing suit is multicolored consisting of neon pink, yellow, and blue with leopard print spots with a light purple belt. She also wears a pink and black striped mini-top over the swimsuit. Her shoes are pink sandles with golden chain straps, and she wears gold sunglasses with small markings on the ear part, and blue, purple, green and pink triangular earrings. Her makeup is bright pink and the doll itself comes with a green and purple frisbee. Her hair has vibrant purple streaks in it. Scream Uniform Scream Uniform - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Scream Uniform'' Clawdeen Wolf outfit Profile art - SC Clawdeen.PNG|'Scream Uniform' Clawdeen Wolf art *'Line:' Scream Uniform *'Release:' Early December, 2010 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' T7982 :Clawdeen's soccer uniform includes a black sleeveless top with a pink v-neck collar, and black shorts with a pink and white trim. It also has a pink headband, purple knee-high socks, and white toeless platform sneakers with pink laces. She also wears pink and white earrings and a black and purple wristband. A pink and black soccer ball is also included. On the artwork, her hair is shown in an afro-esque manner. School's Out School's Out - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - SO Clawdeen Wolf heel.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf art 19.jpg|'School's Out' Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' Mid June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7990 :Clawdeen wears a long purple tiger patterned sweater with gold leopard print on top and yellow trimming that's off the shoulder showing off two teal camisole straps. She wears a teal waist belt and tight purple denim jeans covered halfway by her black, purple, and yellow wrapped sandals that are slit at the ankles with saber tooth fanged heels. Her hair is straightened and is pulled back in a high ponytail. She wears a gold choker and gold piercing in her ears while one is a gold chain, she has a gold and purple knuckle ring on her left hand. The outfit comes with a purple tiger patterned bag and a pink and light blue binder. Day at the Maul Day at the Maul - full stockphoto.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Clawdeen Wolf outfit *'Line:' Day at the Maul *'Release:' Early July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7969 Playset: Room to Howl Playset - Room to Howl stockphoto.jpg|Room to Howl Clawdeen Wolf playset Clawdeen-Dead-Tired.jpg|Room to Howl Clawdeen Wolf art 1990088777.png|Room to Howl Clawdeen Wolf 2D screenshot *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' W2577 :Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a white ripped top with a scratch graphic, leopard-print purple sleeves, black trouser-shorts with purple pockets and trim, with animal print on it as well as an purple and white tiger-stripe eyemask and light purple slippers that have Cresent's cat ears and yellow eyes on them. Her hair is down and straightened with purple streaks. Her make-up is all soft purple. School Clubs School Clubs - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Clawdeen Wolf outfit Clawdeen Wolf PNG 1.png|''School Clubs'' Clawdeen Wolf art *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' Mid August, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2552 :Clawdeen wears a gold elbow-length shirt covered in small tiger stripes with the middle portion of the shirt purple with two belts going across it. The collar on the shirt is black and the inside is white. Her skirt is black with a gold zipper spiraling down the side. Her shoes are black and lined with gold and her necklace is a gold dog tag. She comes with a purple briefcase with a gold slash in the middle horizontally and a purple notebook with black tiger stripes and gold lining. Sweet 1600 Sweet 1600 - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Clawdeen Wolf PNG 5.png|''Sweet 1600'' Clawdeen Wolf art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' Late November, 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9188 *'Model number:' W9191 :Clawdeen wears a purple suit with a purple bow tie and purple gloves. Her shirt has three black buttons. Her purple leopard print trouser-shorts are held up by a black belt with a gold cresent moon buckle. Her shoes are purple with gold buckles and fang heels. Her hair is long and goes down to have her side with purple highlights and tinsel in it and her side fringe is tied back. :The doll comes with a grey purse with purple bow, a black, pink and white dress for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand, a code to unlock special content at the website, and a real-life sized purple key to unlock the ''Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone or iPod Touch. Campus Stroll Campus Stroll - Clawdeen and Howleen stockphoto.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf doll Xc.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Clawdeen Wolf art *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' Early March, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X5227 :Clawdeen wears a dress comprising a green half which reaches to just below her breast and a black half that covers down to a fourth of her legs. The green half is decorated with purple leopard print, and the black half features two long vertical lines made up of separate, short, horizontal and yellow stripes. She wears four golden bracelets on her right arm and two golden earrings in each ear. She sports one green and purple tiger print sock, which reaches up to her knee, on her right leg. Her shoes are golden and have open toes. She has streaks of neon green and black in her hair and has a purple afro. :The doll does not come with any extras, and thus also lacks a brush and stand. :The doll was only sold in a 2-pack with the 'Campus Stroll' Howleen Wolf doll. Clawdeen's shoes are reused from her School Clubs outfit. Maul Session Maul Session - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'Maul Session' Clawdeen Wolf outfit MaulGhoulClawdeen.JPG|Maul Session Clawdeen art *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' Late April, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3663 :Her accessory pack comes with a yellow jacket with purple fur along the collar, a tiger stripe shirt in various colours, such as purple, green and gold and speckled purple and green pants. She also comes with purple sunglasses with a golden zipper adorning the top. Her shoes are gold boots, with an open toe and heel. Playset: Coffin Bean Playset - Coffin Bean stockphoto.jpg|Coffin Bean Clawdeen Wolf doll Playset - Coffin Bean Costco stockphoto.jpg|Coffin Bean Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late April, 2012; Late September, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None; None *'Model number:' X3721; X4517 :For a more casual look, Clawdeen wears a short sleeved shirt with purple stripes, and a darker purple skirt in the same style. She wears several golden belts, with gold necklaces and bracelets on her right wrist. Her shoes are bright blue and sneaker-like. She wears her hair up in a high ponytail, which looks like Draculaura's Skull Shores hairdo. And accentuates with heavy, bright purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Dead Tired *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' Mid June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4514 *'Model number:' 4516 :Clawdeen's sleepwear includes a black singlet with yellow trim, with a large yellow pawprint in the middle, purple leopard print shorts with a black trim, lemon yellow werewolf face slippers, and a purple leopard print eyemask. She comes with a purple pawprint makeup palette. Ghouls Rule Ghouls Rule - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Ghouls Rule'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' Late June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3712 *'Model number:' X3715 :Clawdeen wears a purple and gold jumpsuit with a golden belt and golden chestpad, the suit is patterned in an intricate design of zippers, leopard spots and various other werewolfish motifs. Her sleeves and boots are covereed by black faux fur, with golden high heel boots and lime green fingerless gloves. Her mask is greyish purple and gold, with a canine look. Her purse is trick-or-treat bag styled and lime green, the handle is made of golden chains. Her main accessory is a black coffin with bubbling green slime covering bones and skeleton candies. Her hair is lavender, with the sides shaved, with animal print stenciled onto it. Her make consists of green eyeshadow, with a gold stripe surrounding one eye, covered in black jaguar prints. Skull Shores Skull Shores - 5-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' Mid July, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4489 :Wears a green and purple cover-up over her pretty black and green zebra striped bathing suit. Clawdeen has purple hair with one streak of green in it. Scarily Ever After Scarily Ever After - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Scarily Ever After'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Profile art - Little Dead Riding Wolf.jpg|''Scarily Ever After'' Clawdeen Wolf art *'Line:' Scarily Ever After *'Release:' Mid July, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4483 *'Model number:' X4485 :Dressed like "Little Dead Riding Wolf", Clawdeen wears a red dress with purple trimming and corset styled ribbons down the front. The purple trim extends down to three straps across the front of the skirt and over her shoulders. She wears a signature red hood with animal print on the inside, a purple bracelet, purple shoes that have a weaved design, probably to look like a basket, and her sole accessory is a purple basket. Her hair is streaked with red, and she sports heavy black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow. Killer Style II Killer Style II - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|'Killer Style II' Clawdeen Wolf doll Clawdiine.PNG|'Killer Style II' Clawdeen art *'Line:' 'Killer Style II' *'Release:' Early August, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4481 *'Model number:' X5107 :Ready for some retail therapy, Clawdeen wears a yellow green jacket, with a purple fur collar. She has a purple, green and black tigerstripe crinkle dress. Her shoes are gold, with open toes. She also has a gold bag, with zigzags and zippers. Her hair is streaked with green and curly. Scaris: City of Frights Scaris City of Frights - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Clawdeen Wolf doll 154620 415322671874052 1127384471 n.png|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Clawdeen Wolf art Scaris Clawdeen.PNG|'Scaris: City of Frights' Clawdeen Wolf outfit 3D screenshot *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:' Mid November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0376 *'Model number:' Y0379 :Ready to take flight, Clawdeen wears a lavender sheath dress, patterned with distressed black mesh patterns and pawprints and fangs designed to look like fleur de lis. The dress comes with black criss cross straps, which the artwork portrays as green. Below the waistline, it is covered by black mesh decorated with golden leopard prints, and hemmed by scalloped black lace. She wears a black fur vest over her shoulders. She accessorises with three golden belts covered in crescent moons and studs, that streak across her waist and skirt. She has a golden Eiffel Tower earring in her left ear, two studded golden hoop earring in her right ear, and four golden collar bangles on her left arm. Her pumps are golden, with studded, curved heels and a fur lining. Her bag is lavender with golden accents of crescent moons, dog tags, studs and fur. She also comes with a brush, stand, and two journals: a life-sized one detailing different outfit designs and a golden, miniature version. Her hair is streaked with purple and her make-up is shimmery grey, beige and pink with pink lipstick. Ghoul's Alive! Ghoul's Alive! - Clawdeen stockphoto1.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Ghoul's Alive! - Clawdeen stockphoto2.jpg|''Ghoul's Alive!'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Ghoul's Alive! *'Release:' Late November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0421 *'Model number:' Y0422 :Clawdeen wears a golden sparkly tank top with black tiger stripes and a purple miniskirt with a studded belt. She has a black jacket with ribbed sleeves and hem, and a furry purple collar. Her shoes are black and purple sandal boots with peep toes. She also wears a necklace with a purple gem and a singular golden loop earring. The doll also closes it eyes, lifts its arms and howls. Skultimate Roller Maze Skultimate Roller Maze - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Clawdeen Wolf doll RollerMazeClawdeen.JPG|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Clawdeen art *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' Late December, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3671 *'Model number:' Y8350 :Clawdeen wears a green dress with black leopard print. Purple and black ribbon streaks down the right side. Black fabric with gold stitching extends from her left shoulder across to her right. A large green sleeve of mesh extends from her left shoulder to her wrist. Her skates are lavender purple covered in animal print, with green studded skates and black and green wheels. Her kneepads and helmet are lime green with a studded strap and leopard print. Her hair is lavender, curled and streaked with green. Her eyeshadow is glittering gold and green, she has soft pink lipstick. Power Ghouls Power Ghouls - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Power Ghouls'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' Power Ghouls *'Release:' Early January, 2013 *'Assortment number:' Y7298 *'Model number:' Y7299 :The howling force for justice, Wonder Wolf wears a deep purple leotard adorned with a golden Clawdeen skullette and green collar. She has black shorts with purple trim patterned in green, yellow, black and purple comic book dots, starbursts and claw streaks. Her large studded golden boots have purple studded heels and tops, with gold studs running down the front. She has a purple studded headband, armband and wristband, golden hoop earrings and energy burst earrings and a golden belt detailing the phases of the moon. Her shield is studded, golden with a purple wolf in the centre and purple phases of the moon around the outside. Her hair is slightly curly with green streaks and her make-up is maroon and green eyeshadow and burgundy lipstick. 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah 13 Wishes Haunt the Casbah - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah'' Clawdeen Wolf doll *'Line:' 13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah *'Release:' 2013 *'Assortment number:' Y7702 *'Model number:' Y7705 : Music Festival Music Festival - Clawdeen stockphoto.jpg|''Music Festival'' Clawdeen Wolf doll Playsets Room to Howl Playset - Room to Howl stockphoto.jpg|Room to Howl playset *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' W2577 :The Room to Howl playset includes a bunk bed and numerous accessories. The two level bunk bed has a golden frame, adorned with crescent moons and skullettes and two purple tiger stripe baskets. There are two curtains, the front curtain is purple with leopard print and the back curtain is beaded purple with skullettes and crossbones. A black and gold mirror with Clawdeen's skulette on the back pops out at the side. Accessories include, two black and gold leopard print blankets, a skullette pillow, a mini casket-shaped fridge, an energy drink called "Full Moon Energy", a crescent moon-shaped lamp, a razor, a make-up palette and a hair straightener. The doll is described above. Coffin Bean Playset - Coffin Bean stockphoto.jpg|Coffin Bean playset Playset - Coffin Bean Costco stockphoto.jpg|Coffin Bean playset *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late April, 2012; Late September, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None; None *'Model number:' X3721; X4517 : Costumes C.Basic (Party City Version) *'Line:' Basic Costumes partycityclawdeenbasiccostume.jpg|Party City Version *'Release:' *'Assortment Number:' *'Model Number:' ''"Be a fierce, fashionable, and furry fashionista in our Clawdeen Wolf Costume for girls! This Monster High costume features a fun dress with a pink tiger stripe top with glittery black stripes, and a purple satin skirt. The dress also has an attached jacket with purple faux fur trim, and an attached black belt. Clawdeen wouldn't be complete without her curly mane of hair, so don the included wig and wolf ears headband to top off your look. Purple and black striped leg warmers and a Monster High button are also included." ''Party City Website. C.Basic (Argos/Target Version) *'Line:' Basic Costumes MHCWC.jpg *'Release: 2010 to 2011. *'''Assortment Number: *'Model Number:' C.School's Out *'Line: '''Deluxe Costumes *'Release: 2011 *'''SKU Number: P447076 C.Scarily Ever After C.Ghouls Rule Merchandise Friends Apptivity Pen Notes * Originally, Clawdeen Wolf (and presumably any werebeast doll that would follow) was to wear a headband her ears would be attached to. 'Basic' Clawdeen Wolf's stockphoto depicts the doll in this state, showing ears different from the released doll and all later stockphotography. Part of the black headband is also visible. Evidently, Mattel changed the design to Clawdeen having molded ears before the 'Basic' doll went into production. Gallery 389399 10150463202437481 225525412480 9072038 2047458669 n.jpg|Scary cool sisters! Clawdeen Rollermaze.jpg|Skultimate Roller Maze Clawdeen doll show at SDCCI 2012. 350x468px-LL-ea81e53a tumblr m712rmB1Ew1rzpn7fo1 500.jpg Claw.jpg|Wonder Wolf SDCCI 2012 - Polterghoul and Wonder Wolf stockphoto.jpg MHCWC.jpg|Basic costume MHCWSOC.jpg|School's Out costume 14102594.jpg|Scarily Ever After costume ClawdeenGhoulsRuleCostume.jpg|Ghouls Rule costume Finders Creepers - Clawdeen Wolf.png|Clawdeen Finders Creepers figurine CleoClawdeen.jpg TheWolfSisters.jpg 13 Wishes Haunt the Casbah - three dolls stockphoto.jpg Music Festival - lineup stockphoto.jpg Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Scream Uniform Category:School's Out Category:Day at the Maul Category:School Clubs Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session Category:Dead Tired Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Skull Shores Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Killer Style II Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Power Ghouls Category:13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah Category:Music Festival